Oracle
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [AngeAnge] Angewomon discovers a necklace that, according to the old woman, was her destiny. Two mysterious deaths causes her to seek revenge, and find the truth, which was hidden from her all her life
1. The Seeing Eye

Hi everyone! Koumiko is back from her break on I hope you enjoy this fic. This is my first AngeAnge in a while. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And probably never will. ahah**

* * *

**

**Oracle**

**Chapter 1: The Seeing Eye**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

**

I walked down the market place streets in our kingdom, wearing a hood to hide my identity. I felt that either way, by going with an escort or in secret, I still get peering looks from the shop keepers. But at least, this way, I would not get any attention from the people as their princess.

"Fresh fruit for sale!" An old man screamed from his stall as I passed him.

It was a hot sunny day, and I fanned myself with my pale hands, trying to hide most of it. Most of the people in the palace have not worked outside in the sun, so our skin is quite pale compared to the common folk. I quickly wiped the sweat from my forehead with the dirt-colored shawl I wore over my face and continued to walk. Behind me was the palace, and before me was the endless rows of stalls. I am the type of person to not usually leave the safety of the palace walls, but today, I was angered by my parents, the king and queen.

.: FLASHBACK :.

"Princess Ana, please, don't do that. It is not very lady-like for a princess to sit in that way." My mother had criticized as I sat on the floor reading a book. One of her ladies in waiting grabbed a nearby chair and helped me sit on it.

"Mother, it doesn't matter if it's a floor or a chair. Either way, I am sitting and reading." I sighed.

"No. One way, you are sitting like a princess, and the other, you are sitting like a tomboyish girl who cannot afford a chair to sit in." My mother retorted, seemingly insulted by what I had said. "You are a princess. Do not shame us falsely." I looked at her defiantly. So what if I sat on the floor?

"Oh, by the way, Princess Anastasia, your father has finally arranged a betrothal to you." My eyes widened at this, and I stood up from my chair.

"What?" My mother walked up to me, squeezing my cheeks, turning them pink.

"Isn't it wonderful? You will become a beautiful Queen!"

"In what world? I'm not going to marry someone I don't even know." I said darkly to myself.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, I will not marry someone I don't know." I repeated, sternly.

"But you must. It is your duty as Princess. You are fourteen years old! It is the proper age for a princess to marry." My mother then assumed her lecturing face. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes focused on me, finger ready to point at me everytime she makes a point about her lecture. I quickly learned of her 'lecturing face' at a young age, and I was able to avoid it.

"It's okay, mother. You don't need to say anything. Nothing is going to make me feel any better." My head was starting to hurt with the anger I kept within myself. I slammed my novel shut and threw it on the table. The noise made everyone in the library jump.

"Ana!" My mother exclaimed. I didn't give her enough time. I got up and left the room. "ANA!" I heard her shout again, but I ignored it. I quickly ran to my bedchamber and grabbed a ragged, old shawl from the bottom of my armoire (A/N: i.e. the closet), and dashed out of the palace gates before anyone could stop me.

.: END FLASHBACK :.

"How do you do, pretty lady?" An old, haggard woman pulled my shawl as I passed her. I frantically grabbed it from her before she could reveal who I was.

"Why, hello, grandmother." I said politely.

"I sense a power within you. I know your destiny," She whispered in my ear.

_Oh great,_ I thought. _Another one of those fortune-seers that demand money from saying obvious things._ I felt extremely kind to her though, so I replied:

"Why, thank you, grandmother. What else can you tell me?"

She had a hunched back, so although I was not full grown yet, she was still shorter than me. I looked at the old woman closer, and she snapped her head to turn face to face with me. I was horrified at what I saw. Her eyes. She had no eyes. Well, she had the holes and the eye, but there was no color. All I saw were white, almond shaped, solid things looking right at me through a wrinkled face. I tried to run, but she grabbed my arms and held me tight. Her mouth was open, but no voice escaped from it. If I screamed, I would draw attention to myself, so I did nothing but stare at the white eyes. Then I heard her whisper.

"The oracle," She whispered so faintly that I could barely make out what she said. With a gasp, she closed her eyes, and opened them again. Her eyes were back to normal. She was looking at me in fear, and I also, looked at her mortified.

"What?" I whispered, finally finding my voice. The woman did not answer. Instead she reached into her robes and pulled out a chain. She opened her fist to me and it revealed a pendant that was shaped like a key. I barely paid any attention to the fact that it was a key. I was drawn to the biggest part of the key (A/N: Where one would hold a key). It was completely gold, but it was intricately carved into an eye. It was so well carved, I nearly believed it was magical, and that it was watching me. That it could see anything.

"_The Seeing Eye,_" The woman hissed, before grabbing my hand and forcing it into my palm. I didn't notice her leave, as I was still engrossed with the eye. I looked back up, and she disappeared. I looked around me, but no one seemed to have noticed the woman. Or her eyes.

* * *

I walked back to the palace, having completely forgotten about the betrothal. I was too consumed with the key, and the old woman. I shuddered when I remembered her eyes. The key now hung around my neck, the pendant hidden under my gown. I saw the palace gates looming up before me, but before I could take another step, I felt dizzy. The sky and the ground seemed to merge into one giant maelstrom. I screamed, and nobody heard. They just kept going about their business, as they too swirled into the whirlpool of earth and sky. A blinding flash of white light made me shield my eyes. I opened my eyes and found myself in the palace.

I was following my father. He was heading toward the dining hall, and his purple cape was flying behind him. Another flash, and I was beside him, eating dinner. I wasn't eating. But my father was. Voraciously. He didn't pay attention to the gloved hand that momentarily hovered over his goblet, and poured a powder into it. But I saw it. He grabbed his goblet and I shouted.

"FATHER! NO!" I reached out to stop his arm from tilting the goblet to his mouth, but my hand went through him. He drank it. He drained his goblet. Then he continued eating. Suddenly he started to choke, and coughed. I saw him vomit blood all over his food. He tried stopping it with his hands, but he just kept vomiting. His eyes were large in fear, and I screamed in shock, but no one could hear me.

My father landed, face flat in his own vomit. I started to gag and cry, but then another flash came. This time, I was in my parents' bed chamber. My mother was fixing her blonde hair at the vanity table. I stood behind her, but I saw that I did not exist. Only her reflection was in the mirror. I looked closer at the reflection and saw that there was someone else behind me. A shadow. At their hip glinted a knife. I snapped my head to stop the shadow, but once again, my hands went through. And his went through my mother. He then withdrew the knife and disappeared.

"MOTHER!" I shouted. She collapses, face pale, red blood pouring down her back. Her blue eyes weren't surprised. More like, accepting her death. As if she knew it was going to happen. I held her arm, not knowing what else to do. The world started to swirl again, and I found myself standing infront of the palace gates.

Somehow, I sensed that those visions were not just dreams. I ran past the guards into the gates, and started shrieking at the top of my lungs.

"Momma! Papa!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face. I raced to the dining hall. People were surrounding the doors. I ran past them and found my father, being carried by the servants. The palace doctors were trying to recusitate him. I didn't bother coming closer. I knew what happened. He's already dead. I ran out, headed towards the bedchambers. My parents' room. I opened the door. My mother lay on the ground, brush in hand. Blood was on the floor, dying her blonde hair and her white gown red.

"HELP! SOMEBODY KILLED HER!" I shouted. I knelt by my mother holding her hand.

"Ana," I heard her gasp. I felt her hand squeeze my hand one last time. The servants rushed in and tried to also recusitate her. It was no use. Both of my parents are dead.

I heard thunder outside, but I still ran out, this time without my shawl. I ran to the palace gardens, where a waterfall accented the center. It was my favorite place. I sat, and let the water pour all over my blonde hair and my white gown. The rain came down, soaking anything else that wasn't already wet. Every shred of my being wanted to scream and cry and act like a child, wanting my parents to be with me. I fought those feelings, and instead, I clasped my hands together, closed my eyes, and meditated.

_Who would want to kill my parents?_ I thought. I opened my eyes, and found myself fingering something around my neck. The pendant. It must have something to do with it. That Gypsy-woman. She must know something. I turned the key around and around. There were secrets to the key that I didn't know about.

"The Seeing Eye," I whispered. It must have been what caused my vision. But who wanted to kill my family?

I got out from under the waterfall, and I walked back to the palace.

* * *

I changed into my travelling clothes. I let my blonde hair down and tied a dark blue sash to keep it from falling onto my face. It was a gift from my father. He said it was a cloth from a far away kingdom, and it contains magic to keep the wearer brave. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes were accented by the head band. I looked away. I knew I was beautiful, but I did not let it get to my head. I continued changing.

I pulled over a white and blue battle costume over myself. It had short sleeves, and it had a high collar. Underneath the collar hung the seeing eye. I wore black archery gloves that one of my servants made for me. I also pulled black, above-the-knee boots on, that just showed enough skin between my skirt and my boots. I grabbed my bow and quiver, and the double swords that my father had also given me. "For self-defense," he said. I guess this would be the closest I'd get. I finished tying the blue ribbon behind me, and I walked out of my bedroom. I probably would not see it again for a long time.

* * *

I found my parents in their room, the servants were all mourning around them. They made way for me as I courageously stepped onto the bed and knelt between them. I took their hands. I heard mumbles and whispers. It must have been my warrior-girl outfit.

"Mama... Papa..." I mumbled. "I swear I'm going to find out who did this to you. I promise. I swear it on your graves."

With that, I stood, and I handed the rule to the regent, Joseph. He bowed to me, and I left the one place I only knew. The palace.

* * *

Kinda gross, huh? How the dad dies, I meant. But other than that, I feel that it is a good beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, give me a shout in a review. If you didn't... review to tell me what I should do to improve! Haha there's no way out!

Thanks, and see you call next chapter!

xoxo, Koumiko


	2. The Oracle

Thank you for the readers and reviewers! FINALLY after a long time of not updating.. I DID! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Oracle**

**Chapter 2: The Oracle**

* * *

I ran back to the same place that I met the old woman. I wasn't wearing my hood, but people heard of my parents' deaths, and they paid more attention to the newsboy announcing the deaths, than to the princess running past them. I asked all the shopkeepers around the place, but they all replied that they have never seen such a woman. Just my luck. The gypsy woman seemed to have gone without a trace.

The only good thing that did happen was that, since I was a princess, I was given many things from all the shop keepers. Bread, fruit, a sack to carry them in, and some extra blankets. Just as I was leaving one kind family's home (they had given me some traveling clothes), I saw a parade of ornamented horses and wagons at the corner of my eye.

"Thank you for the gifts, my friends," I said to the man and woman. Their little daughter was looking at me in awe.

"No, thank _you_, princess. You have graced our humble home." The man said. They all bowed.

"Please, feel free to ask me of any favor when I return. I owe pretty much everyone in the market place!" I said, curtsying. I waved goodbye to them and I continued walking towards the kingdom's exit gates.

The parade was heading towards the palace, and I was walking away from the palace, facing them. I watched women dressed in beautiful gowns sitting in the carriages. One carriage passed, but I heard no voices inside. Then I saw a hand open the curtain, and a pair of blue eyes watched me as I stood, staring back with my own. I looked away, embarrassed with myself for staring. From the hair style, I could tell that the owner of those blue eyes was a boy. Not much older than myself. I shrugged and walked on.

I walked to the center of the kingdom, marked by a water fountain made of gold. My father had brought me here several times during important occasions in the kingdom. I sat on the golden edge and looked through the clear water to the bottom. I saw coins lying at the bottom, thrown by people who have made wishes. I never believed in wishes, but now, I made one. I needed all the help I can, even if it might not come true. I fished into my sack of things for my purse, and I pulled out a gold coin that matched the hue of the fountain's edge.

"I wish," I started, sighing. I held the coin between my two hands clasped together. "That something in this city could help me find that gypsy peddler." I opened my hands and letting the coin drop into the water with a splash.

I turned around to face the market place and bit into an apple I found in my sack. From the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow, and I sharply turned my head to see who it was. There was no one there. I continued eating.

A pebble rolled toward me. I snapped my head the other way, and again, I saw no one. Someone was watching me.

"Hmph," I sighed, and stood. Whoever it was, they weren't dangerous, seeing that their attempts to hide were so obvious. I took one step from the fountain. Then another. I heard a pebble roll again, probably from my watcher's foot. Another step. I acted tired and yawned, stretching my arms, then I suddenly turned around to come face to face with a boy whose eyes were gigantic with surprise.

"HAH!" I said proudly, pointing at him. I looked at his eyes. They were blue, and so similar to whoever I was looking at in the caravan parade. I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked at his clothes, and they were ragged. His blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail. I guess they weren't the same person.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy regained his posture and stood straight and proud.

"I'm Adonis."

"Oh." I said. That was easy. "Why were you watching me?"

Adonis blushed.

"Well, I heard your wish. I didn't want you to cry if your wish didn't come true, so I was going to make it come true for you." He said.

Cry?

"Excuse me, Adonis, but I don't cry." I said sternly.

"I'm sure you cried when your parents punished you."

I was about to reprimand him but stopped. My parents are dead. So how could they even discipline me if they weren't here?

"Shut up."

"See I told you so!"

"No you didn't tell me anything!"

"Hahahaa! You cry when you're in trouble!!!" He said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "RIGHT NOW I'D BE OVERJOYED IF THEY WERE EVEN HERE TO SPANK ME!!"

Adonis stopped, his previous face turning into a solemn, understanding one.

"Where are they?" He asked, whispering.

"None of your beeswax." I said. I shifted my sack and got ready to leave. "Goodbye, Adonis."

"Wait," I heard Adonis say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you."

I exaggerated a sigh and turned around to face him. His pale hand was reaching towards me, to stop me.

"But I meant what I said about helping you."

I sighed again.

"Adonis, thank you for offering, but you are not what I've wished for." I turned around again to walk away from the fountain. I felt his hand grab my wrist.

"No. Please, I want to help you. It was very immature of me to be teasing you. I promise I'll help you. I owe you now anyway, since I made fun of you."

This time, I blushed. His face was very cute and boyish, and his begging just made him seem cuter.

"Are you sure it won't be a bother?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, let's go then." I marched toward the exits. I looked behind me and saw Adonis still standing.

"I have to ask you one more thing before we leave this city together." Adonis said.

"What?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh! Oops sorry I forgot to tell you!" I laughed, and he smiled. He had dimples. "Whoa I didn't notice you had dimples!" I poked them.

"Hey!" He shouted, laughing. "So do you!" I slapped my hands to cover my cheeks, turning them red.

"Well they're not as deep as yours!"

Adonis held his hand toward me.

"Okay, lets start again. I am Adonis."

I took his hand and shook it.

"I am Anastasia. My friends call me Ana."

"Nice to meet you, Ana."

"Can we go now?" I asked, impatiently. Adonis nodded, and finally, we walked out the exit of the city's gates.

* * *

A few hours later...

"So why are you needing to find the gypsy peddler?" Adonis asked, breaking the silence between us. We were deep in the forest. I had no idea where I wanted to go, but I felt that this was the direction I should take.

"Well, I want to ask her about my necklace." I started fumbling with the necklace around my neck.

"Necklace?" Adonis repeated. Looking at it. That was the last thing I heard from him when the trees began to swirl again.

"No not again!" I shouted, as the blinding white overwhelmed me. Faintly, I saw a woman, dressed in a flowing, white gown. Her hair was golden blonde, and she was reaching towards me. I blinked and found myself looking at Adonis' scared face. White light swirling and emerging from my necklace. A blast of white light came from it, and formed a sphere around the necklace. I realized then that Adonis was carrying me, and I hurriedly stood. Both of us were in awe at the sphere of light that now floated in front of me. The pendant had disappeared within it. The light then flickered, and showed us an image of a woman. Her gown was flowing, but black, and it draped over her slender figure. Her hair was long and blonde, and it floated around her, as if she was in water.

"Anastasia," The woman spoke, her voice a whisper, sending chills down my spine.

"Uh... yes?" I replied.

"Please, help me..." Her voice had a weird echo.

"How? Who are you?"

"I am the Oracle," She said. Adonis and I had to lean in to hear her. "Anastasia, you are destined to have this key. It is your destiny to defeat Cehriel."

"Who is that?"

"Only by defeating Cehriel Nightdragon will you help me. He is the fallen angel guardian of the eye."

"What?!" I said in confusion. She gracefully bowed to me, then faded away. "WAIT!!" I shouted at the floating ball of light.

The light then died down and the pendant replaced it, landing on my chest. I touched the necklace.

"She didn't even answer my question." I complained to no one in particular.

"Wow. That confuses things a bit, huh?" Adonis said, looking at the pendant in awe.

I huffed and grabbed his wrist. It was getting dark and we needed to find a place to sleep.

* * *

Please Review! I hope it wasn't too confusing. You do all know who Adonis is right? I'd bite you if you didn't. JKS! See ya next chapter! 


	3. Always and Forever

Okay, I felt bad after I updated "Promise" so fast and not this one, so I decided to write this chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...

* * *

**Oracle**

**Chapter 3: Always and Forever**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

"Well, this isn't what I expected," Adonis said. We were both laying on the grass in a forest clearing, and a small fire illuminated his face in the dark. 

"Neither did I. But I don't even know where we are," I replied.

"It _is_ your fault that you turned left at the fork when I said go right," he argued, sitting up.

"No it isn't! _You_ were the one who didn't want to ask the old dwarf-man for directions!" I answered back, also sitting up to be on the same level as him.

"Why should I when I knew which way to go?"

"No you didn't!" I yelled. My temper was starting to flare up the more I talked to him.

"You didn't either. And what's with that map anyway? Does it even work?!" He pointed at the scroll that was rolled up next to my sack of food.

"All it says is that the next city is North-east, so we follow it!" I defended, crossing my arms.

"What is it with females and maps?!" Adonis sighed, standing and grabbing the map. He opened it, and turned it several times, analyzing it. He stopped turning it and looked at it with the little light we had.

"Um, Ana?" He said quietly.

"What now?" I said indignantly.

"We're going the wrong way."

"WHAT?!" I grabbed the map from him and laid it on the ground near the fire. Adonis pointed to the directional arrows.

"This arrow points north." He said, pointing to the largest arrow.

"I thought it points south?"

Adonis smiled at me with a twinkle in his eyes. My heart sank. It really was my fault that we were lost.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. Adonis didn't say anything, and rolled up the map.

"It's okay. People make mistakes. We can just go back the way we came tomorrow." He mumbled. A cold wind suddenly blew and put out our fire. Everything became dark and silent, and the stars were our only light. A coyote howled in the distance. I shuddered. I heard Adonis shuffle and move his sleeping gear next to mine.

"If we're going to survive this night, we'll have to stick together." He said, before lying down and hiding under his blanket. I also lay back down and placed my blankets over myself. Another sharp wind blew, but this time, it smelled different, like there was a smelly sack of clothes nearby. I peeked over my blankets and looked at my sack, but I was sure it wasn't causing the smell.

Suddenly, I heard a footsteps. Not of a two legged creature though, since the steps were quick and close together. I stopped breathing as I listened some more. The footsteps slowed down, but more seemed to come, and I felt as if the movements were surrounding us.

"Do you hear that?" Adonis whispered. I didn't realize that he was still awake.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wolves," He whispered back. That was enough to bring my hand slowly to my double swords, which lay next to me, along with my bow and quiver. I felt Adonis move his arm for his sword.

"We can't see," I whispered.

"Just listen, and smell. I' m sure you smell them," Adonis replied. "I'll watch out for you, I know how you sound compared to them."

" 'kay," I whispered, unsure. By this time, I can hear the breathing of the wolves. They were very close.

"Okay, whatever you do, do not scream. Slice them on three." Adonis instructed under his breath.

"One,"

I felt one of their noses nudge my foot.

"Two,"

Now it nibbled my toe with its sharp teeth I tightened my grip on both of my swords, ready to draw them out. Even in the darkness, I could see the glowing eyes of the wolf that was looking at my head. I closed my eyes. I could hear its tongue licking its lips and dripping saliva.

"THREE!" Adonis yelled. I pulled out the swords from their sheaths at the same time as Adonis, and the sound of sword gliding against the sheath was almost in unison. With one sweeping movement, I used both swords and spun in a half circle, and I felt the sword hit and cut through each wolf. I heard their yelps and bounds away from us, and I knew we had gotten rid of the threat.

Suddenly, I was pushed down by a heavy body and I felt sharp nails dig into my back.

"ADONIS!" I cried out, tears in my eyes. Before I even finished saying his name, he had already injured the wolf and it jumped off of me.

"I think we got all of them. We didn't kill them, but they're injured enough to know that we're not going to be their food," Adonis mumbled, trying to help me sit up. The pain in my back was excruciating, and I could barely lift my head. Adonis held me tightly as I cried into his clothes, partly from the pain, and also for gratefulness for him being there.

"It's alright, Ana, you'll be alright," Adonis whispered. "I promise you, I'll _always_ be here to protect you."

Those were the last words I heard him say before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on my belly on my blankets. I tried to lift my head, but the pain in my back stopped me. I grimaced. From my limited view, I could see the grass around us, stained with blood. 

"Adonis?" I asked, unsure of where he was. I felt a reassuring hand, gently touching my shoulder.

"Ana, good you're awake. How are you?" I heard him say. "I was able to clean your wounds a bit in the dark, and I wrapped you in some clean cloths." I tried to turn myself over, but couldn't. Adonis helped turn me around, and I came face to face with his. I saw his right cheek was wounded with a deep scratch.

"Your face," I said, touching his cheek. Adonis looked down, as if he was ashamed.

"Yeah, its all good. It makes me look tough." He said, smiling. His scratch did not make him any less beautiful. I blushed, and looked down from embarrassment this time. Then I saw his arm, which was bruised and scratched.

"Adonis..." I whispered. "You're more hurt than I am."

"It'll heal, don't worry about it. You should worry about yourself. The wolf was about to rip you to pieces." He reassured. I sat up, much to his dismay. I took some cloths from my sack and wrapped his arm with it.

"There, now it'll heal faster." I said, patting it gently. Adonis withdrew his arm from my hands.

"Thanks. Now we're matching." He said, pointing to the bandages on his arm and my back. "I still have to change your bandages though. They're soaked."

"With what?" I asked, as he pushed me down and helped me flip over. I felt his cool hands remove the bandages on my back.

"I think you need to change to a new outfit. The back is pretty much destroyed." He said as he continued removing the bandage.

I felt a cool, wet cloth massage my back gingerly.

"OUCH!" I shouted, as he touched one of the wounds.

"Oops! Sorry. I'll be careful next time." He whispered.

"Adonis," I started.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"About what you did yesterday, thank you," I said.

"No problem. Didn't I tell you I'd be watching out for you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that too."

"Hmm? For what?"

"Oh, nothing," I said. I want to keep that memory with me forever. If I ask him again, he might change it, and it wouldn't be the same memory. I let Adonis gently dress my wounds and I smiled, feeling safe in his protection.

"_I'll _always _be here to protect you."_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There isn't much about the storyline of the Oracle, but I just wanted to add some AngeAnge romance before anything else gets serious! Please Review!.. and maybe I'll update sooner! ahha Just Kidding! Cya next update!

xoxo, Koumiko


	4. Enter Cehriel Nightdragon

WHOOOO I'm on an updating ROLL! (It's because there's nothing else to do at home now.. I have exams.. but I'm not in the mood to study n.n) I hope you guys like this chapter. I think this fic is almost done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

**

* * *

**

**Oracle**

**Chapter 4: Enter Cehriel Nightrdragon**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

"So you have managed to escape my attack," A shadow was looking at a floating ball of dark energy that showed Ana and Adonis laughing in the forest clearing. "It won't be long until you meet me. It is your destiny, Anastasia."

* * *

.: Ana's POV :. 

After a few hours of resting, I was able to stand. Adonis and I moved our sleeping gear next to the shade of a large oak tree, so that the heat wouldn't make us burn. He helped me lean on the tree carefully first then he sat next to me. A cool, (clean smelling) breeze blew. None of us talked for a while. I looked at the ground where Adonis and I lay the night before and saw the circle of wolf blood and some of my own around the ashes of our fire.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"I know," Adonis replied, as if he read my thoughts. "I can't believe we caused so much damage in the dark."

"Yeah," I replied.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Adonis said, turning his head to look at me.

"Yeah," I said again, closing my eyes. "But we didn't escape completely. We have our own little injuries."

"We'll need to work on that," he said, laughing. I joined him. I felt glad to be alive, and to be with Adonis.

"I really am grateful for you saving my life," I whispered to him, patting his bandaged arm. Adonis looked at me with a goofy grin.

"It's no problem. Really. I'm always out to save those damsels in distress!" He exclaimed, striking a proud pose.

"So you're saying that I'm helpless?" I asked.

"Well, uh... no," he stuttered.

"Okay, good." I said. I started fumbling with the necklace again. This time, it lit up, and turned into the white floating ball, containing the Oracle.

"Anastasia," the Oracle said, this time stronger and louder.

"Oracle!" I jumped up, but realized too late when the pain in my back exploded. The Oracle looked at Adonis, who was also looking in awe.

"You must be her destined protector, Adonis," the Oracle said. Both of our eyes widened. How did she know his name?

"For your wounds, you should grind the leaves of the moonflower herb. They will help heal them and make you gain your strength faster." She continued.

"Um, how did you know that?" Adonis asked.

"The Oracle sees all things, past, present," she said, then she looked at me. "And future."

My heart stopped. She knew I had the visions.

"Anastasia, you must be wondering about your parents' deaths," she continued. Adonis then looked at me in shock.

"What?" He whispered to me. I ignored him.

"It is all linked to the one called Cehriel Nightdragon. He is the cause of all of this," she said, opening her hands.

"You mean he's the one who trapped you there?" I asked. She nodded. "What can I do?"

"You need to find him. You are headed in his castle's direction. You are closer to me, so I can speak with you longer, but now I must go." She gracefully bowed again and I bowed my head back, before she disappeared. The ball of light around the pendant disappeared, and the key landed back on my chest.

"You didn't tell me that," Adonis whispered.

"What?"

"Your parents. That they – died."

"Some things should be kept to oneself." I said.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" I was starting to get annoyed with his questions that didn't make sense.

"You block me out. You won't tell me?" He said innocently.

"I don't think I should," I hesitated, before continuing. "Its just that – I saw more than their dead bodies... I saw how they died."

Adonis just watched, listening.

"I couldn't even do anything to stop it from happening!" I started sobbing. Adonis took my head in his arms and let me cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I teased you," he whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Um," Adonis coughed. "Ana? Ana!? You're choking me."

I let go of his neck and sat back up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Adonis helped me lean back on the tree, and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw him chewing something green, and his face was wrinkled. 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

" Dis stuph is gwoss!" He said with his mouth full.

"What _is_ that?" I asked as he spat the green things into a bowl.

"Moonflower," he said quickly, before he shoved another leaf into his mouth and started chewing. His eyes were tearing.

"Adonis stop that! It's bothering you!" I shouted, grabbing the plant from his hands. He regurgitated the leaf into the bowl. He sighed.

"Well, I think that's enough," he said, wiping his mouth. "Let me just go and clean it."

He took the bowl and ran to the stream near the clearing. I saw him straining the leaf with his hands and mixing water into it. After a few minutes of repeating it, he came back with a grin.

"There you go! Moonflower for the wounded!" He said proudly.

"HEY!" I shouted as he picked me up and helped me sit, my back facing him. He removed the bandages and spread the cold herb on my back. It stung for a little bit, but afterwards, my back felt less stiff. I took the bowl from him and also spread some on his arm and a little on his face.

"Thanks," he said.

"You know, Adonis, you're one amazing guy," I said to him, as I put a bit more of the herb on his cheek. His other cheek turned red from blushing. I laughed. "We should go before night falls. Or the wolves might bring some reinforcements."

Adonis nodded and helped me stand, and we set out going North-east. Or was it south-west? The Oracle had told us to go in the same direction as before, so we trudged onward from our campsite.

* * *

Several hours later... 

"I think I see a clearing!" Adonis exclaimed. He was leading the way and pushed away the brush that was in our way. The trees had become wider apart and thinner, so I knew the end of the forest was near.

As we stepped forward from the last row of trees, we were overwhelmed by what we saw. The houses around the castle were all burned down, and ash covered everything. Adonis and I kept walking toward the castle, and I jumped as I saw some skeletons of people dangling from a noose next to a law building.

Adonis and I walked very closely together, both of us uncomfortable in the environment. There was no noise but the wind that gently rattled the legs of the skeletons. We finally reached the castle and pushed it open. The darkness greeted us.

"Hello?" I said out loud. My voice's echos replied.

The light of the Oracle began to glow again and she reappeared to us.

"Anastasia, Adonis, I will lead you to my prison chamber." She said. "Take those doors and walk to the end to another door on the right."

We followed every one of her instructions and after a few minutes of walking, we found ourselves in a large, dark dungeon, illuminated only by the Oracle's light. There were many doors around us that were probably the jail cells for the prisoners.

"Do you see that sculpture there?" The Oracle pointed to a large stone sculpture of an angel in the center of the dungeon.

"Yes," I replied.

"That is where I am imprisoned."

Adonis and I walked around the massive sculpture and examined the sculpture. Her wings were folded down, wrapping around her body almost protectively. The angel's face was carved delicately, since her facial expression was obviously sad and mourning. We looked closer at her hands which were almost in a prayer-like position, but several inches apart. I saw between her opposing hands a heart, and in the heart, a key hole. Around the sculpture was a large moat, almost 10 feet wide.

"Please, use the key and release me, quick!" The Oracle pleaded. She disappeared and the light became the key again. I took the necklace off from around my neck, and I was about to step forward into the moat when a man's voice interrupted me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned around and found Adonis, with a sword to his throat by a man. I could not tell how he looked like because of the shadows, but he was tall, and bat-like wings spread out from each side of him..

"Who are you?" I asked, squinting my eyes, trying to get a better view of Adonis' attacker. He laughed.

"Tsk, tsk! You do not know? I am Cehriel Nightdragon."

* * *

Any guesses on who Cehriel is? Cya next update.. which will probably be "Promimse" chapter 3!

xoxo Koumiko


	5. The Oracle Bloodline

HELLOO!!! Koumiko is back!!! YAY! Sorry it took me so long to update. But here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Angel's Feather (if anyone sees the reference I made to it in this chapter...). I am merely borrowing it. Thank you.

* * *

**Oracle**

**Chapter 5: The Oracle Bloodline**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.: Ana's POV :. 

Cehriel smiled, tightening his grip around Adonis again, threatening to slice his throat.

"STOP THAT!" I shouted.

"No, Anastasia. Stop _that_." He motioned to my hand which was holding the key. I was ready to swim towards its proper keyhole, ten feet away.

I jumped into the moat and swam quickly to the other side. I heard Cehriel's shouts, but I ignored it. I got out of the water sopping wet, and I held they key, ready to open the lock. Adonis cried out, gasping for air..

"Anastasia! I command you to stop! This will bring the end to your friend here!"

I pulled my hand away from the lock. I heard Adonis' frantic breaths, indicating to me that Cehriel has loosened his grip. I still could not see his face in the shadows.

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to you." He answered quickly, He seemed too focussed on the key I held tightly in my hand.

"Is this yours?" I asked him.

"No. That thing is worthless, and I would prefer to destroy it."

"Sorry, Adonis." I said, before I thrust the key forward, but stopped abruptly before inserting it. I heard Adonis gasp.

"So it _isn't_ worthless. You need it for something," I said slyly, pausing for a moment. This was the Cehriel that the Oracle was telling us about. The Cehriel that killed my family. "Or, rather, you are afraid of what I will find when I unlock it."

"Say any thing else, princess, and this boy will be as good as dead!" Cehriel threatened. Adonis yelled. I couldn't see what was happening, but I knew I had placed Adonis in a dangerous situation.

"Wait," I said, pulling the key away from the lock. "Let me take his place."

Cehriel and Adonis were silent, but then I heard Cehriel's footsteps towards me. Then I saw his face. It was pale, almost blue, as if he died yet still roamed the earth. His blue eyes would give one the thought that he was kind and noble, but the way that they slanted at such a steep angle would make them completely forget those thoughts. Some blonde hair covered his face for bangs, but most of it hung loosely around his face. The longest parts did not go too far past his shoulders.

_"He is the fallen angel guardian of the seeing eye."_ The Oracle had told her. Fallen angel, no doubt. In appearance he was quite handsome like an angel, except for the batwings extending from his back. Oh, and the horns that protruded from the sides of his head.

"How nice of you to offer. You can even give your friend your key, since you won't be needing it anymore. As soon as I get rid of you, he can even open the lock for you!" Cehriel said mockingly. "It will be of no use once you are dead!" He grabbed my hands and held them tightly behind my back, holding his sword at my throat. Adonis was thrown to the ground, coughing.

"_Let go of the key._" Cehriel whispered to me, pressing the blade into my skin. I threw the key at Adonis. I saw in the dim light a small cut on his throat, blood dripping down his clothes. He attempted to stifle it with his shirt.

"_You!_" Cehriel snapped at Adonis. "Move an _inch_, and your pretty princess is dead!" He shouted. Adonis looked at me in horror. I looked at him once more before Cehriel turned his back on Adonis, who knelt on the ground. Cehriel picked me up with his arms and flew across the moat. Before I knew it, I was at the base of the statue, my back and my head pulsing with pain from the impact on the cold stone. I felt some of the wounds on my back start bleeding, the warmth of my blood spread throughout my back. My eyes rolled back involuntarily and I saw Adonis, still kneeling, watching me helplessly. I could see the anguish in his face.

"Why me?" I said, faintly. "Why my family?"

"Why??!" Cehriel shouted. I slightly flinched, trying hard not to show my fear. Cehriel ignored it and started his story.

"Long ago, in this world, there lived a royal family of angelic ancestors. There were regular humans who walked about, but the royal family was special, since they had white angel wings that grew from their back. Time passed, and people lived peacefully. Over time, the wings of the royals disappeared, one by one, because of their marriages to non-angel royalty or lower class humans. Normally, the royals didn't allow marriages outside of the angel, or oracle bloodlines, but humans were still acceptable. They were called oracles by humans because they had the ability to see into the future. Only those of pure oracle blood could see it though. One day, the royals became divided on an argument. The pure-bloods took one side, and the mixed-bloods took the other. The mixed-bloods completely cut themselves off from their royal heritage, and soon enough, the pure-blood royals' dwindled in number, and was close to becoming obsolete."

"What argument could have caused that?" I interrupted.

"My mother was a royal, but my father was of a lower class. Not even a human, but a demon. My mother was not just a royal either. She was of the pure blooded oracle line. Her parents were royal cousins. " Cehriel replied. That explained his bat wings. "Much controversy ensued after my parents had exposed their love, which was clearly forbidden by each branch of the royal divisions. My parents were separated after I was born, my mother disappeared, and my father murdered by the angelic royals." Cehriel seemed to have lost control of his temper, and his fangs emerged when his lips curled into a snarl. His voice was becoming louder. "I may be of oracle blood, but I will not forgive them for killing my father and destroying my family."

I didn't need him to explain to him who I was. I must be a pure oracle descendant.

"I had thought that your parents were the last of the oracle bloodline, and I didn't realize that they had a little princess brat for a daughter!" Cehriel unsheathed the sword and raised it above his head. I knew what was coming, yet I didn't move. My family was guilty of killing his, and in part, I was guilty of even living to promote the pure-blood's cause. I closed my eyes as I saw the sword coming down.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! What a tragic ending isn't it? Poor Ana. lol JK! OF COURSE its not over yet! What will happen to Ana though? See you next update!  
xoxo, Koumiko 


	6. Oracle Unleashed

Alright! Second last chapter! Aren't you all glad? That would mean Ana didn't die! ahah ... I don't think anyone fell for it anyways. T.T Anyways, on with the story! Its long, so I won't hold you up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Oracle**

**Chapter 6: Oracle Unleashed**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.: Ana's POV :. 

I felt a breeze pass me and the sound of metal striking stone. I opened my eyes. I saw my eyes reflected in a sword that was a within inches of my eyes. I swear I felt my eyelashes trimmed by the sword. I looked down the sword and saw it embedded in the statue, and I looked up towards Adonis' hand. Clenched between his hand and the scabbard of the sword, I saw the key. Cehriel's sword was perpendicular to his, and he was still in shock by how Adonis had managed to stop him. Adonis took the chance to pull out his sword from the statue, sneakily dropping the key on my skirt, so it made no sound. All this was done in one quick motion, while he swung the sword at Cehriel.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Move!" Cehriel shouted, as he dodged each of Adonis' blows. Cehriel had not noticed that I possessed the key. I heard the sound of metal on metal as Adonis and Cehriel parried at each other. Despite the pain in my back, I stood, stretching to reach the heart with the key hole. It seemed so much easier to insert it when I was threatening Cehriel. My hand was short of reaching it by a few inches. I jumped, thrusting the key in and turned it.

The key glowed, the light energy spreading around the keyhole, and engulfing the whole heart.

"NOO!!" Cehriel yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back at him, slightly too sharply, since I lost my balance and fell at the feet of the angel statue. The pain in my back exploded and I was paralyzed temporarily.

The light engulfed the whole statue, and the statue's light lit up the whole dungeon. The statue suddenly moved. The wings of the angel moved inwards, enclosing the angel's whole body. I looked at her beautiful face before it disappeared behind the stone wings. I was surprised to notice that the angel's face was not of sadness, as it was before, but instead of peace and happiness. A bright flash of light made me shield my eyes with my arm, and I watched.

"Thank you, Anastasia." I heard the voice of the Oracle. The light dimmed slightly as I saw the pair of wings emerging from the water. The pedestal of the statue disappeared, and I realized that I was sitting on water. I jumped as I saw the cocoon of angel wings slightly submerge itself in the water, the light turning it into real white feathers.

"Oracle?" I asked. A surge of wind and water made me flinch as I saw the wings suddenly spread open. That's when I noticed the wings were not stone anymore, but real feathers. The owner of the wings had her eyes closed, her arms crossed over her chest. Her long blonde hair and the water were the only things that kept her from being completely naked. She opened her eyes. I was caught in it's deep blue thoughts.

"Anastasia," she said. Or, at least, I thought she said. Her mouth did not move, but I heard her.

"Oracle?"

She smiled at me. I smiled back, her smile somehow giving me a sense of safety and protection. She loosened her arms from in front of her.

"DON'T LOOK ADONIS!" I shouted involuntarily. I heard the Oracle laugh. I turned around reluctantly and as if by magic, the water around her swirled around her body. The water covered her body, then became the same light energy that came out of the heart. The light solidified into a beautiful, pure white gown. She walked up imaginary steps toward me, and I found her standing on the water, in the same way that I sat on it. Her gown trailed behind her, the water's ripples tousling it lightly. I saw her pale hand reach for my chin and pull it up. I looked into her blue eyes again.

"Anastasia," this time, her mouth moved, and I was sure it was her talking this time. "Thank you very much for releasing me from my prison." She looked past me and walked gracefully toward Adonis. I watched Adonis bow down to her, and she raised him up.

"And thank you, Adonis, for taking such good care of her," the Oracle said. She looked to Cehriel who stood beside Adonis, his sword on the ground.

"Cehriel," she whispered, but this time with sadness in her voice.

A long time of silence passed, before Cehriel replied.

"Mother?"

* * *

Author Commentary: 

GASP! OMG!!! HIS MOTHER?!?! THE HECK IS GOING ON?? DUM DUM DUM! I really wanted to make this one chapter, but I looked at it, and it was too short. So, I'll pretend as if it was the end, and make a little ending note from me (like from normal end-of-chapters), then I'll continue on to the story. I just wanted to give a break between here because it's supposed to be the climax... I think. Okay, on to the next part of this chapter!

* * *

"Cehriel," the Oracle whispered, coming closer to Cehriel, her hands reaching for him, her voice cracking. Cehriel drew back from her. 

"Pure-blood," he spat.

"How did you become this monster?" Oracle said, pulling away from him in disgust, but her eyes showed complete heartbreak.

"It's all because of you, and her!" He pointed at me angrily. "All of your kind."

"WAIT! Hold on a second!" I shouted. Silence was my reply. "Thank you. Now, I've got a question. Oracle, you are Cehriel's mother?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So, why are you asking us to destroy him?"

She sighed. "It is a long story."

"Try me," I replied.

Cehriel sighed loudly, in disbelief.

"Cehriel, when you were born, the mixed-bloods, or Half-breeds, had assigned you to be the guardian of the seeing eye. The key that you were very close to destroying. Being born of both worlds, they thought that you would have the best judgement out of all of them. The Seeing Eye controlled the ability of the pure-bloods to see the past, present and future. I guess, since the Half-breeds did not like me, a pure-blood, related to the guardian, some opposed the idea of you being the guardian, and they kidnapped me and trapped me here."

"Why did they Half-breeds have the Seeing eye? It doesn't seem to be a very good idea." I interrupted.

"It was a good idea, in fact. While the Half-breeds had the power over the pure-bloods, the pure-bloods also had power over the Half-breeds. The pure-bloods controlled the ability of the mixed breeds to transform into their destructive animal form."

"What?" It seemed only the Oracle and I were having a conversation. Adonis and Cehriel were both listening intently.

"Oracles or Angels, whichever you want to call them, had a draw back with producing Half-breeds. For some reason, the blood of the angels cannot mix well with any other human, demon or animal." The last word made me raise my eyebrow. Animal? "When the child is growing within the woman, the child undergoes mutations to accommodate both genetic information. Not many babies survive as half-breeds, but those who do have the ability to change into a dangerous creature that is destructive to itself and everyone around them."

"So what about it? Wouldn't it be a good thing for the pure-bloods?" I asked.

"It is leverage. Both branches of Angel ancestry still wanted to live in peace. Neither side wanted to destroy each other. In case of war, each side had a threat against the other."

"So what was Cehriel--"

"Shut up and quit interrupting. Some people here want the whole story." Cehriel interrupted me this time. I gave him a death-glare and turned back to the Oracle.

"There was a major problem. Although on paper there was supposed to be peace, the governments on both sides were unable to stop all the underground jobs that were being done to destroy the other 'kind.' There were many injustices done between the families that were never mentioned. On the surface, our kingdom may have been peaceful, but the hatred was very deep."

"You killed all my kind. I don't care if you are my mother. You don't deserve to live." Cehriel said, seething with rage. He raised a silver key that had a red jewel as it's decoration at the widest end.

"Where did you get that?" The Oracle said shakily.

"From one of those snotty descendants of your kind. I ripped it out of her mangled hand." He sneered. He placed the key, jewel face up, on the ground, and pointed his sword downwards.

"Cehriel, NO!" The Oracle jumped trying to stop him, but it was too late. Cehriel crushed the jewel with his sword, and a red light escaped from it and engulfed him.

"No," Oracle gasped, as we all watched Cehriel's transformation. Cehriel's eyes turned a crimson red, his body becoming bulkier with a combination of feathers and scales. From his tail bone sprouted a spiked tail, and claws grew out from his hands. His blonde hair spread around his neck, almost like a lion's mane, but then it burst into flames that never seemed to die out. He knelt forward, unable to keep upright, roaring at us.

"What happened?" I asked, the heat from Cehriel's mane was making me sweat.

"He broke the jewel that contained their transformation ability!" The Oracle shouted over his roars. "That is Cehriel's demon form! We must destroy him!"

"Destroy your son?" I asked. Oracle paused for a moment.

"..Yes," she said. "That monster is not my son."

I heard Adonis hold is sword up, and I drew my twin swords. I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I've got your back," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Adonis," Without even thinking, we both charged at the flaming monster before us. I was screaming in fear. What we both didn't realize was that the monster could breathe fire. I saw it rear back its head, and I saw the fireball forming deep in its throat.

"Watch out!" I heard the Oracle cry out, before I was hit with something, which pushed me away from the flames just in time.

"Adonis??!" I cried out, thinking it was him who took the blast. I looked behind me and saw no one but the Oracle, and I turned back to see Adonis, also as confused as I was beside me.

One huge blast of white light came from the hand of Oracle, and the monster was pushed back far from us. The Oracle flew towards us quickly.

"Children, those weapons are of no use in this battle." She said. I looked down as my twin swords disappeared, and was replaced by a bow formed out of light. I looked at Adonis and he had a new sword out of light.

"Your bow will never run out of arrows, and your sword will never fail you." She said. The growls of Cehriel became louder.

"We must destroy this demon!" Oracle shouted. A wall of fire approached us, and once again, Oracle held up her hand, and a shield formed to protect us from the flames. It rushed past us harmlessly. Cehriel bounded towards us, roaring. His roar echoed around us and made its actual sound louder.

I pulled back on the bow's string, and a magical arrow formed. I aimed and let it fly... right into Cehriel's left eye. He roared in pain.

"Haha! Nice shot!" Adonis said. I smiled while letting another arrow fly. This time, into his right eye.

He collapsed, unable to see. I saw Adonis run up to him and let his sword cut straight through his leg. Cehriel roared again, but this time, he exhaled another wall of flames that made Adonis jump back behind him, while the Oracle protected me.

After the flames cleared, I saw the cut on Cehriel's foreleg disappear. He healed himself. I looked at the arrows that blinded him. Cehriel shook his huge head and the arrows flew off and disappeared, his eyes completely healed and able to see.

"His mouth!" The Oracle shouted. "It contains the chemicals to make the flames. If you hit it, he will self-destruct!"

Adonis and I looked at each other and nodded. We stood beside each other, waiting for Cehriel as he slowly walked towards us, growling. I raised my bow as Adonis raised his sword. Cehriel opened his mouth, I could see the gland that was like a blowtorch for his fire-breathing. The flames brewing in his mouth were making a loud, roaring, burning, sound, which got louder as the fireball in his throat got bigger.

"See it?" I shouted to Adonis.

"Yep." He shouted back.

I pulled back on the string and let the arrow fly at the same time Adonis threw his sword. My arrow landed right where the opening of the gland was, and the flames just evaporated. Adonis' sword pierced through the thickest part of the gland.

"YES!" We both shouted, punching our fists in the air.

Cehriel stopped, and started coughing and shaking his head. He could not shake off our attacks. He began to thrash. His tail lashed out from behind him and hit us. Adonis grabbed me and cushioned our landing on the hard ground, at the base of a column. He then head butted everything in his path -- all the columns that held up the dungeon ceiling were crashed into, and they began to crumble.

"Why isn't he blowing up yet??" I yell at the Oracle who, flew to Adonis and I. The Oracle didn't answer. The column that was next to the one we leant on was head butted by the thrashing beast. Unfortunately, it wobbled in the wrong direction. Towards us.

Finally, Cehriel stopped moving. He roared one last time before the fire in his throat started to uncontrollably escape him. The blast was much more powerful than any of his other fireballs that he had unleashed. Each column that the blast passed instantly collapsed and disintegrated into ashes. I hugged Adonis for the last time.

The Oracle suddenly jumped in front of us, and she held her two hands facing the flames that were racing towards us. She screamed as a huge blast of white light came from her two hands. Her wings and her hair flew back from the force. Adonis hugged me tighter as the blast caused the wind to make rocks fly towards us. I looked up at the Oracle.

"Thank you, children, for everything. I'm sorry, but I have to go now," She said in my thoughts. She smiled at us before she disappeared, blending in with the white light. The white light reached us and the power blasted us out of the palace.

"Adonis!"

"Ana!" We both shouted at the same time. I frantically grab his hands that were reaching for me. But the power of the blast was too much and we weren't able to get in control of it. I held one of Adonis' arms, but I could see that I was going to break it if I held on to it much longer. I squeezed his hand tightly one last time. He looked at me.

"No!" He said, but I had already made my decision. I let go of his hands, and everything became dark.

* * *

LOL anyone like my Author's Commentary in the middle there? Sorry I had to interrupt or else.. there would be no suspense. I hope you guys liked this fic! Please review! Thanks!

xoxo, Koumiko


	7. Epilogue

There isn't much to explain here, except that this is the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Oracle**

**Epilogue**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.: Ana's POV :. 

When I had awoken after I passed out from the blast, I found myself in my own bed, looking at worried royal doctors and nurses. They had told me that I arrived on their doorstep, and collapsed, but I had no memory of that. The doctors explained to me that I had two large scars on my back, which would never heal. When I looked at my back in the mirror when they had left, I noticed that the two scars did not look like the claw marks of the wolves that had attacked me. They were long, and of equal length, mirroring each other's slant and thickness on my back, right below my shoulder blades. They looked like there were wings there, but were cut off. Between them, on my spine, was an odd symbol I had never seen before. It looked like the sun with a small center, its diamond rays surrounding it. I found it quite beautiful, but I wondered what it symbolized.

Five years had passed since that day, and I gave up the hope of ever seeing Adonis again. I drowned myself in palace duties as princess, and I could never become the Queen unless I married the man I was betrothed to five years before. I refused, but fortunately, the prince had also wanted me to refuse, since his betrothal was against his wishes. The people were disappointed, since I was the only heir to the throne in the Celestial Kingdom. Joseph, the regent (A/N: The person who is second only to the royalty) had promised the people that I will marry soon, but I had no intention of it.

After organizing several palace functions, I decided to take a break and walk around the garden, with two ladies-in-waiting. The flowers were in full bloom, and the bushes that were just planted five years ago had grown thick and lush over the years. As I neared the edge of the courtyard, near the dirt road of the market place, I saw a rose that was in full bloom, its white petals tipped with pink, as if it were blushing. I looked around the bush and that was the only flower that had pink tipped petals. I plucked it from its stem and raised it, touching the petals gently. It reminded me of Adonis, and how I secretly felt about him. I blushed at the thought.

"Princess, excuse me for interrupting, but isn't the Kingdom of Dreams visiting us to inquire about annexing this kingdom?" One of the ladies said. I had forgotten about that. Just as she spoke I heard a horse approaching on the road. I turned around and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me. The man's hair was tied in a low ponytail, which was long and blonde. I would have ignored him, but there was a small scar on his left cheek, like the scratch of a wolf's claw.

The man dismounted from his horse and bowed to me.

"Princess, the Kingdom of Dreams is thanking you for allowing us to visit and talk of these important matters. I am the Supreme Knight of the Kingdom, and I am entrusted with making the treaty with the princess." He said. His voice was low, but sounded very beautiful, matching his handsome face. He turned back to get on the horse.

"Don't tell me you are going back on what you had told me," I said to him without even thinking. There was no mistaking it. I knew who he was. "Wasn't there a boy named Adonis, who told me that he would _always_ be with me?"

The man didn't respond, and I had thought that I had made a fool of myself in front of the knights behind him. My eyes started to tear up. How idiotic that I would assume he is Adonis because of his scar. Had I missed him that much that I was desperate to see him in anyone that passes by?

"Anastasia?" The man said, turning around in shock. I cried, this time with happiness. "You're the princess here–?" That was all he said before I jumped on him and hugged him. I found his strong arms wrap around me. Once again, I felt the same warmth and protection from him.

"I've missed you, I thought we would never see each other again," I said between sobs.

"I always knew we would meet again," Adonis said, pulling away from me. We were both gazing into each other's eyes, and before I knew it, I closed them as Adonis leaned in, kissing me. I kissed him back, all my feelings made clear to him. Joseph will be glad to know that the princess has finally decided to get married. Tears flowed out of my eyes freely, and I hugged Adonis again, glad that we were together again, always and forever.

* * *

I hope you all liked this fic! So far, its my longest fic yet! haha But I think "Promise" will be much longer. Anyway, thank you for reading this fic, and please review! Thank you! (I can finally start my next AngeAnge fiction!) n.n 

xoxo Koumiko


End file.
